


Tulips and Poppies

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame gives Itachi a tulip and Itachi responds with a poppy. KisaIta oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulips and Poppies

 

The day had started out quite oddly in Itachi’s opinion. Kisame had approached him in his usual gruff, manner and handed him a single tulip, muttering a quick ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ and charged off just as quickly. Itachi had held the tulip, blinking in surprise before looking over his shoulder to call out to the man, only to realize he was gone. 

 

Itachi turned back to the tulip and his lips twitched into a barely noticeable smile. It was a lovely flower. A white tulip with red streaks. He childishly pressed it against his lips before rushing off.

 

He spent the rest of the day curious over what the flower could possibly mean and why Kisame would even give him one. Did this mean Kisame saw his as a friend, or something more?

 

Finally, Itachi decided to use his inquisitive mind and asked to borrow one of Zetsu’s gardening books. Zetsu handed it over without a thought and Itachi found himself a little chair to sit in and read. Tucking the flower behind his ear (For safe keeping, mind you) He poured over the book, learning the languages of these flowers. Tulips came in all sorts of colors and had several meanings. 

 

The tulip in general meant ‘perfect lover’, but Kisame and Itachi were not lovers, so the Uchiha brushed it off. He came across, red and white but still could not find solid evidence that the flower truly meant anything. Could Kisame love him? Red meant that it was a declaration of love, but the tulip was white as well.

 

Itachi’s fingers trailed down the page until he came across Variegated Tulip. And instantly his cheeks heated up and he took the tulip out of his ear to stare at it.

 

_‘Beautiful Eyes’_

 

The tulip meant beautiful eyes…

 

Did Kisame…

 

Was Kisame implying, he had beautiful eyes?

 

Itachi set the book down, suddenly feeling overheated. He had to thank Kisame somehow. Could Kisame truly like him? The idea seemed ludicrous, but at the same time left the Uchiha breathless. He picked the book back up and settled down, looking once more through the list of flowers.

 

 

 

Kisame could have kicked himself. Leaving a flower for Itachi…how would the kid react? Would he take it the wrong way and think Kisame was mocking him? Kisame had gotten the idea from Konan, knowing Itachi enjoyed flowers…Kisame didn’t know where his masculinity had run off to…

 

Kisame kicked the edge of his bed in displeasure. He set Samehada down and stretched, deciding to sleep off the stupidity. Then, his eyes caught sight of a flash of red.

 

A red poppy sat on Kisame’s bed. He approached it and gently picked it up, his brain wracking to recall what this flower meant. 

 

“Pleasure.” A familiar voice called out. “It means pleasure.” Kisame frowned and when it finally clicked, his grinned and turned swiftly, surprised to see Itachi standing at the door, holding his tulip against his mouth.

 

“I appreciate your gift, Kisame-san.” Itachi murmured, slowly smiling. “I hope mine can compare.” Kisame looked back at the poppy and nodded, grinning like an idiot. 

 

“It does…and if I gave you a rosebud…moss?” He asked, moving towards the Uchiha. 

 

“Then I would reply with Ambrosia.” Itachi smiled, taking a step close.

 

“And a white violet?” Kisame murmured, standing very close to the Uchiha who tilted his head back, eyes as lovely as ever.

 

“A rose leaf, would suffice.” He murmured, lips barely moving as Kisame swopped down and pressed his lips against his partners. 

 


End file.
